ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Antonio and the Great Escape
Antonio and the Great Escape! is an American animated musical comedy-adventure film that would've been released on April 16, 2002. Produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies and this film will be rated G. This has a lesson in courage. Plot It is a dark and rainy night in Victorian England, and a grouchy next-door neighbor is working at a McDonald's-type restaurant that is open 24/7. A boy donning a red baseball cap and a turtleneck shirt with a yellow "A", known as Antonio Spain tells the audience that he got a lot of messages, each having a question about courage. He states that he had a bright idea of tackling all those courage questions into a story about how an exodus started when people who weren't working secretly left preventing the leaders from realizing who they're not forced to do what the people have been told. After a miscommunication, Antonio, and his two brothers, one donning a pair of circular glasses and a blue turtleneck shirt known as Stephen Spain, and the other donning a green turtleneck shirt known as Travis Spain are transported to an alternate dimension. Antonio tells his brothers that a man named Martin Quincy Marigold has forced all the people of Ninaborough to work extremely hard, and that he really wants to steal the trio's property values, and that he has had them cooped up for more than two years so they couldn't buy any of their music. The trio go into a palace where they meet up with Buccaneer Jeffrey and First Mate George. Antonio tells George and Jeffrey that the boys are sailing down to Ninaborough with the aid of a presentation. When Antonio tells them his plan, the presentation fails when it got backfired as it showed an embarrassing picture of Martin Marigold when he was a baby, and to humor Jeffrey and George; a picture of Antonio battling a giant alien in a wrestling arena. When Antonio and brethren arrive at Ninaborough, they've been greeted by the townspeople. This caused Antonio to write an entire interview script and send it out to not just Ninaborough, but also, went everywhere. So Antonio and his brothers decided to just let the flaws go by, they spoke to everyone that same evening. Antonio even states the people to encourage all the people to come back to their happy lives. The next morning, Antonio rounds up a few people, including George, Jeffrey, and Simon, the captain of his pirate crew. Antonio and his two brothers decide it was time to put their plan into action, beginning with a trip to the mayor's office. Antonio tells the mayor that he should let all the people of Ninaborough go free. He refuses, before one of Mr. Marigold's guards brought in a slave worker telling him that he's been hauling twenty wheelbarrows per hour and that the minimum is thirty. Mayor James angrily tells him that the minimum is thirty before the worker could talk back to the guard. Seeing some dodgeballs, Antonio decides to let the worker go free, by whacking the guard who held the worker captive with a dodgeball. Antonio tries to proceed, but before he can do it, he gets smacked by the mayor's assistant. Because of this action, the mayor decides to have the people haul sixty wheelbarrows per hour, which causes Antonio, Stephen and Travis to leave after that. Because of this, the people have been forced to work double time with double the amount of work. First Mate George decides to help work on some of Ninaborough's upcoming tourist attractions with those people, before Jeffrey tells him to snap out of it. Jeffrey, a girl named Barry, Stephen, Travis, and Captain Simon watch everything while Antonio makes sure all the workers are doing their jobs. Fortunately, Antonio tells another guard to stop bullying another worker by tossing a dodgeball at him. While George and Jeffrey talk among each other, Barry runs away and boards a ship at sundown and reunites with her friends, Amber, Sweet Demon, Boo-Berry, Gingy, Rainbow, and Raspberry. While Captain Simon has agreed to haul all the people that Antonio rounded up onto that same ship, Antonio and his two brothers come aboard, before they meet a captain named Ivan Malab. Barry decides to go below deck to rest. But unknown to her, she throws a bag onto a barrel, causing some French cowboys to emerge from the bag. Reuben and Judah tells Barry that her husband wants to marry her and that his mother led a band of people. Meanwhile, a big rainstorm comes, and Antonio blames Mr. Malab for putting his crew in danger. Seeing a police officer row up to Malab, Antonio tells Stephen and Travis that he will teach the policeman a lesson by jumping onto his boat, ripping up the sails, and tossing his oars into the ocean. After that, the trio line up the crew for a music test, causing whoever belted out to what music they put on was the reason for the tempest. However, it was Mr. Malab. While Antonio and brethren try to get Mr. Malab fired from his job, Gingy suggests using a boat motor. Stephen tells Malab that the masked officer, the same officer that Antonio taught a lesson to, dumped a bag of dental floss into Malab's hands right when the police showed up, causing Mr. Malab to work five years on the ship, but had to serve three years, before telling Antonio that the masked cop said he couldn't count. So they figured to toss Malab overboard to make the raging sea grow calm. As they did, a shark came up to Mr. Malab and ate him whole. Meanwhile, George took a break from working and told Jeffrey that Antonio sailed away. This caused Jeffrey, George and Simon to follow Antonio, Stephen and Travis. A day after, Antonio is still worried about what happened when Gavin the Grumpy, Siriwat the Happy, Wilfred the Obnoxious, Harold the Sleepy, Alex the Anxious and Eleanor the Relentful tells them to drop their sails and they do so, before Antonio boards their boat and tells them that Ninaborough thanks them for their generous donation of their power supply. After Antonio removed all of Gavin's luggage and put it on the ship he boarded, Gavin's boat crashes into an iceberg and sinks, causing Gavin and his crew to swim back to Ninaborough. As Antonio, Stephen, Travis, Reuben, Judah, Barry, and the rest arrive at the same palace that Antonio arrived at earlier, Gavin and his crew have a word with Mr. Marigold and Mayor James. But as the mayor goes to sleep, a worker and Mr. Pickle Engine come in, saying that they should give Antonio Spain a parade for saving someone's life. As Wilfred, Siriwat, Harold, Alex and Eleanor share ideas about it, Antonio enlists Stephen to build a bridge machine that Barry's dad refused to build. As the Marigolds, Mayor James and his assistant, Gavin and his crew approach, Antonio triumphantly succeeds with one of his own methods, causing them to fly into the ocean and be never seen again, thus ending the slavery, and Antonio, Stephen and Travis get respect. George, Jeffrey and Simon all stand up for Antonio, as if they were in his position, saying that the whole movement of the slavery was despicable. As the story ends, Antonio's grouchy neighbor rewards Antonio with a little song called "A Thousand Years". During the song, Barry gets promoted as the new mayor, and George and Jeffrey decide to help as the mayor's new assistants, as Reuben, Judah, and their cowboy brothers and Barry's friends decide to create a statue of Antonio and his two brothers, much to the pleasure of Stephen, Travis, their human friend Dustin Spain, and Captain Simon. Antonio tells the audience that he learned his lesson on courage, thus ending the film. In a post-credits scene, Gingy tells everyone, including Captain Simon, who had just become the new captain, that she got a brand new outboard motor. Antonio, Stephen and Travis decided to crank up the motor again, only for Captain Simon to throw them overboard saying he would have to speak to Dustin about it. Cast *Deri Derryberry - Antonio Spain *Rob Paulsen - Stephen Spain, First Mate George *Jeff Garcia - Travis Spain *Joan Cusack - Barry, Rainbow, Raspberry *Tress MacNeille - Gingy, Sweet Demon, Amber, Boo-Berry *Frank Welker - Mr. Pickle Engine, Mr. Marigold, Mayor James, Reuben, Scribe *Tom Hanks - Buccaneer Jeffrey, Dustin Spain, Judah *Chuck Norris - Mr. Malab, Captain Simon, Mayor James's Assistant *Max Neuwirth - Mayor James's Great-Grandson *Mike Myers - Gavin the Grumpy *Craig T. Nelson - Siriwat the Happy *Jim Cummings - Wilfred the Obnoxious *Cam Clarke - Harold the Sleepy *Justin Timberlake - Alex the Anxious *Annie Potts - Eleanor the Relentful *Si Robertson, Tim Allen, Jeff Garcia, Jeff Bennet, Cam Clarke - Mr. Marigold's Henchmen *Tom Hanks, Tom Kenny, James Street, Jeff Garcia, Tim Allen, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Russell Brand, Jack McBrayer, Steve Whitmore - People of Ninaborough Trivia *Antonio, Travis and Stephen were just the same models of the Chipmunks, that were used for the cartoon Alvin and the Chipmunks. *In the VHS and theatrical version of the scene where Antonio tells Stephen and Travis that the Marigolds had the people of Ninaborough cooped up for more than two years, Stephen and Travis look around and blink more. But in the DVD and Blu-Ray version of the same scene, Stephen and Travis look around and blink less, and appear to be looking at the courtyard of a palace more rather than at Antonio. Production Early on, since the film was first announced in September 2000, it was determinedly rumored that it would be a princess story. Yet it seemed the rumors were false. The high-concept of the production came around before Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall was scripted. Even though it's not really compared to girl-themed stories like Sleeping Beauty, A Little Princess, and Beauty and the Beast, the story is paced out to be told, as a setup similar to The Princess Bride whereas Antonio visits a McDonald's-type restaurant in Victorian England; on a stormy night, and tells the employees that work there something that happened in his past and they were not all that interested, and to have three boys plan to, along with a whole boatload of new people, go on an adventure to save the world from a slavery apocalypse; which lasted more than two years, from a rich tycoon. The movie was originally going to be released on November 6, 2001; but was pushed to April 16, 2002, possibly because more time might meet its standards and since it would be confusing. Music The music was composed by John Debney, featuring songs arranged by Quincy Jones. Soundtrack #"I Won't Go On to Creative Minds" #"Antonio's Protest Song" #"The Journey of a New World" #"What's Up with My Girlfriend?" #"Being Courageous" #"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri Score #Opening Titles #The Land of Ninaborough #The Marigold Bullies #The Plan #Canyon Guarding #"Guys! The Storm! We Should Head Back!" #Gavin the Grumpy #The Great Battle of the Marigold Losers #Your Genius Has Spoken Release Home media This should have been released on VHS and DVD in October 14, 2002. On March 13, 2007, it was re-released for its fifth anniversary. A Blu-Ray release of this was released October 6, 2012 for its tenth anniversary. The VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray had never-before-seen outtakes and a fun extended ending called "Friend or Foe?". This, along with MacLarry in: Pompous Strikes Back! and Merry Larry and the Unexpected Twist of the Spring Valley Mall!, was released in a triple DVD pack called Adventures of the Good Guys! released October 12, 2010. Category:Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:2002 Category:Films Category:Children's films Category:Family films Category:Nickelodeon Category:Films set in 2001 Category:Animation